Unexpected to say the least
by Irish-Lilly
Summary: Sometimes things just don't go as planned... Draco and Ginny are due to be married, but other forces seem to be at work as Draco's, Ginny's and several other peoples lives get turned upside-down. Post-War/ Hogwarts   Draco x OC some Draco x Ginny. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

~*~ Chapter One ~*~

Whiskey and Muggles

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's idea's or characters. This is my first story and it's a little rough but stay with it and I hope you like it.

Draco sat alone at a muggle bar on the outskirts of London drinking a glass of single malt whiskey and watching a small TV play the latest soccer game. The bar was dark and smoke filled, loud music played from the dance floor. Being a Malfoy after the fall of the Dark Lord was hard business, he worked full time at Gringots as a CEO. His life consisted of visiting his mother, poker with Blaise and dating Ginny Weasley. After the last battle he needed something to prove to the newspapers that he wasn't a total scumbag so dating a Weasley seemed the only thing to do. Ginny loved him right off the bat; after Harry broke up with her she got her revenge by dating his arch nemesis. He, in turn, needed another pure blood girl to appease his mother's constant nagging about appealing to the public. Neither of them entered the relationship for the right reasons but they had slowly begun to feel for each other as the months wore on, now, Ginny was planning their engagement party.

On a typical Friday night Draco would be drinking with Blaise or taking Ginny to dinner, yet sometimes, he just needed to get away from society, away from all the stress and go somewhere no one knew him and enjoy a stiff drink. True he did not have the best tolerance for muggle alcohol but he knew his limits, and tonight he didn't care about them. The Wales vs. Scotland rugby match shone through the haze from across the bar, Draco was trying to understand the rules and wanted to look busy so the women in the club would stop eyeing him up.

A leggy blond toppled into the seat next to him. Her tight black dress was stretched across obvious fake breasts and her half orange tan made him cringe. "Hey you" she purred. Draco groaned inwardly and tried to ignore her. Maybe if he tried hard enough she would just… disappear. "Want to come home with me blonde?" She asked reaching out to touch his arm and nearly missing. Draco looked down at her bubblegum pink nails then at her face "No thank you" he said politely and turned back to the match. "I can make it worth your time" she murmured bending closer to expose her chest more. "Madam, I am nowhere near drunk enough to even consider asking you your name, much less go home with you. I really wasn't looking to pick up some nasty muggle disease tonight." Draco said coldly. The woman took a moment to comprehend what he had actually just said and the smile slipped off her too wide mouth. As the full weight of his insult dawned on her she raised her hand to slap him. Another hand caught her wrist, a small woman stood next to the blond smiling patiently. "Jessica, I think you've had enough fun for one night don't you? Let me help you to a cab alright?" Protesting and struggling Jessica was slowly dragged to the door and forced in a cab.

The woman came back inside and went behind the bar. "Sorry about Jessica, she's really a nice gal. She's just been a little off since her boyfriend left her a couple nights ago, how about a drink on the house for putting up with her?" She offered with a smile. Draco nodded and let her fill his glass back up. She was a nice looking girl, she had her curled strawberry blond hair piled on top of her head and her tank top showed off her lean arms and full chest. She was showing just enough to be alluring but not enough to make her skanky. As she reached over the bar to reach a spill her breasts pushed against the bar giving Draco an amazing view. "Would you like to have a drink with me?" Draco blurted out. She stopped wiping and stood straight a half smile playing on her lips. "A drink? I'd love to; however, I'm on the clock right now." She said. "Just one drink really couldn't hurt" Draco pointed out. She grinned, a lopsided silly smile "I get off in about half an hour, if you're still here, I will take you up on that offer" Turning she went to fill more glasses along the bar. Draco looked at his glass, he knew he was drunk, otherwise he never would have asked a strange muggle woman to drink with him, but he didn't care. He was tired of rules and tired of everything, he just wanted to have a drink with a pretty girl and go home to his own bed. No harm done.

A half an hour and quite a few more drinks later, the girl came back and sat down next to him. She had a light blue hoodie thrown over her white tank top and a few strands of her hair had fallen around her face. She sat down with a sigh and signaled for a drink from the bartender. "On nights like these I'm happy to accept a drink from a friendly face. Thank you for waiting for me." She said over her drink. Draco nodded in reply and signaled for a refill. "Who do you think will win" Draco asked, indicating the TV. "I would love for Scotland to pull through but I'm afraid Wales is too good for them" she replied checking the score. "I'm Draco" Draco offered. "Rose" said the girl with another lopsided smile.

They sat at the bar for hours, chatting about everything from rugby to shoes. Rose was surprisingly opinionated and fiery when it came to politics, work, ethics, books and pretty much everything else; and Draco found it refreshing to find common ground with someone. From what he could tell, she was a college student who worked at the bar and she was studying art, Draco told her he was a business man in town for a conference. They were laughing over a story Rose had just told about her first and last fishing trip when she was seven, which involved kamikaze grasshoppers and hooking her grandfather's nose with her fishing hook, when Rose put her head down and looked at him. "Do you want to come over to my place?" she asked. Draco choked on his drink and coughed. "We could watch a movie and grab a bite to eat while we talk, it's not every day I meet a sane human being" she explained. Draco looked at his watch; he really didn't have very much time. He looked back at her, she sat almost nervous about her forwardness and she looked so tempting…so welcoming. "Sure, I have time. But just one movie" he agreed. She smiled, led the way out and signaled for a cab. They laughed and joked all the way back to her apartment, mainly at Draco's lack of knowledge about current muggle songs and movies.

Rose lived on the fourth floor, apartment 208B. She unlocked the door with an old skeleton key and turned on the lights. Her home was furnished in old style Victorian Era theme; cream colored leather couches surrounded a large TV on a cream shag carpet over ebony floors. French doors led to each room and to the patio outside. Large ebony book cases lined the wall closest to him and he could see another room that looked like it was devoted to books. Rose closed most of the adjoining doors and sat Draco on the couch. "I'll make some coffee and some popcorn, be right back" she said and disappeared into the kitchen. Obviously she was from a well to do family, and she knew how to decorate. He flipped on her plasma TV and found the rugby match. Rose came back into the room carrying a bowl of popcorn and two cups of coffee with rum in it. He thanked her for the coffee as she emptied the popcorn bag into a waiting crystal bowl. She sat down and attempted again to explain to him the rules of rugby. As the match progressed Rose drew closer to him in anticipation.

The last tri was scored allowing Scotland to pull ahead and win the match. Rose, who had been hollering at the players to get their act together practically, tackled Draco in her excitement. Draco automatically wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. She pulled back slightly in embarrassment when she realized what she was doing. Draco looked at her face, flushed with the excitement of the win and the blush of embarrassment starting to spread across her white cheeks, and kissed her. She froze in shock and Draco was worried he had overstepped, but then Rose slowly brought one hand up to tangle in his hair and the other rested on his chest.

Maybe Draco was just drunk, but the kiss Rose gave him was one of the best ones he could ever remember. Her soft lips molded to his easily and his tongue parted her lips easily allowing him to explore her mouth. As they broke away slightly breathless Rose saw Draco's eyes darken with desire and she knew exactly what he wanted. She kissed him again and he flipped her over so he was on top of her, she looked up at him, her lips already slightly swollen from the vigorous kisses. Draco lowered his head and began nibbling her neck as he unzipped her hoodie. She arched into him as his hands slowly worked their way up her stomach and under her breasts. She squirmed a little when his fingers snuck under her bra and she pulled away slightly. Not to be put off, Draco took a chance and decided that she was defiantly a girl who would enjoy biting. He nuzzled her neck for a moment then bit her, at the same time he slid his hand under her bra to cup one of her breasts. She gasped at the bite and bit her lip. Yes, Draco decided, she defiantly was a biter. He continued to knead her breast with one hand while nibbling at her neck. She sighed and squirmed running her hands down his chest and under his shirt to play with his belt buckle. He bit her again and she pressed herself into him as close as they could get. Draco's hand left her bosom and traveled lower. He ran a few fingers under her waistband and she pulled away. "Draco… do you… want to come to my room?" She half asked half breathed.

Draco pulled back from her neck and looked away. He had no idea what had come over him, maybe it was the alcohol, and maybe it was because she looked so much like Ginny only curvier, maybe it was a combination. He knew though, he should leave and go home, forget kissing Rose had never happened. Ginny would probably be at home, in bed with a book right now or maybe she was asleep already, either way he could see her in his mind's eye. He looked back down to her to tell her he had to leave and stopped. Her eyes were sparkling; a green gray color in the light, her creamy skin almost blended with the pale doe skin and her hair fell about her face in soft waves. Her shirt was pulled up exposing her stomach and part of her bra and her face was flushed. Never had anyone looked so seductive or tempting. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled them flush against each other. "Just one night?" she breathed into his ear bucking her hips against his ever so slightly. Draco didn't need more convincing; he kissed her fiercely sucking on her bottom lip making her gasp a little again.

She twisted out from under him and got to her feet straightening her shirt. She took his hands and led him down one of the hallways to an intricately carved door. "Go on in" she murmured in his ear leaning close. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her running his hands down her stomach and to her zipper. She pushed his hand away but her caught both her hands and pushed them above her head and held them. "Save it" she whispered breathless and pulled away. "I'll be right there" she kissed him and disappeared through another door.

Draco pushed open the doors to Rose's room. It was a large room with a walk in closet on one side, a white Victorian bedroom set and vanity, and on the far side of the room. An ebony king sized four-poster bed with white hangings. The bed was on a raised platform so you had to go up the two steps to get to the bed. Draco sat on the edge and looked over the room, it showed style and taste, which he appreciated even in his intoxicated state.

The door on the right hand side of the room opened and Rose walked out. She was wearing a silk bathrobe and her hair shimmered from the soft light of the bathroom behind her. She closed the door behind her and slowly walked over to the bed where Draco was sitting. He stood up as she came to him but she put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking. Her small soft hands slowly undid the buttons of his shirt and pushed the fabric away to reveal his toned chest. Years of Quiddictch had paid off and his lean body held all of its former glory. She ran her fingers along his chest, admiring his body, and let them trail down to the button on his pants. She looked up at him as if waiting for him to give her permission but the look of desire in his eyes was all she needed. She undid his pants and let them fall exposing his black boxers and toned legs. Draco stepped out of the pants and they stood for a moment trapped in each other's gaze. It wasn't a loving gaze or even a lustful one, it simply… was. They examined each other for a moment then Draco moved forward and captured her lips. He undid her sash and let the robe fall. Rose was wearing nothing under the rode and Draco pulled back from the kiss in surprise when all he felt was bare skin. A small blush graced Rose's freckled face as she watched Draco eye her vulnerable self. Draco was pleased with what he saw. She was an hourglass figure with wide full breasts, a small waist and fuller hips. Obviously from her muscles she worked out quite a bit, but not so much to make her muscles too big, just enough to make them noticeable. She looked almost nervous as he examined her. At the almost shy way she looked at him and the way she nibbled on the side of her bottom lip Draco immediately felt himself begin to harden. He pulled her close again and kissed her running his hands across her body, exploring her.

After a few more kisses, and a bit more exploring, Rose pushed Draco onto the bed and slowly climbed up next to him. She trailed kisses down his chest to the edge of his boxers where she could see his obvious anticipation and then back up making him groan a little. Without hesitation Rose straddled him, he could tell she was already worked up from the kisses and exploring he had done and her body was aching for him. She helped Draco out of his boxers and rubbed against him making him moan a little, this woman obviously knew her stuff. Draco sat up and kissed her fiercely running one hand through her hair and one down to lower locations. He flipped positions with her and turned his attentions to her neck making her squirm and moan arching into him before sitting back to look at her before he took her. She lay on her back, her legs spread wide for him one of them bent up one of them flat, her hair was a beautiful mess and her lips were swollen and pink. It was her eyes though that finalized Draco's resolve to sleep with her. Her eyes had darkened from their normal amber color to two dark pools of molten gold and they held a desire that matched his, her eyes begged him to take her, to let her have her one night with him.

Draco positioned himself and thrust into her. She arched to receive him and gasped, she was no virgin but she could tell that Draco would be more than her match. She met him thrust for thrust moving her body in ways to help heighten their experience together. Draco was positive that no other girl had lasted as long as Rose did. She held onto the last moment practically waiting until the last possible second before reaching her climax. As she tightened around him he groaned and with a final thrust spilled into her.

Draco pulled out and murmured a quick cleanup spell under his breath, Rose, who was still slightly breathless, was oblivious to the magic. He hovered on his hands and knees above Rose; he didn't know what type of girl was Rose was after sex, some fell asleep, some ate, some wanted to talk for hours… Draco simply wanted to lie down and fall asleep quietly but he didn't want to slight Rose in her own home by being oblivious to her habits.

Rose held up her arms to him silently inviting him to lie down. Draco re-arranged himself next to her and lay down resting his head half on one of her breast and half on her shoulder. She covered them with the blankets and then wrapped her arms around Draco, half cradling him to her warm body. Even though Draco was still very drunk and very tired, he enjoyed this moment. Being held so closely by someone so naturally comfortable was, well, comforting in a way. Feeling secure and satisfied Draco Malfoy fell asleep, nestled against Rose's soft welcoming body.

~*~Note~*~

First official fanfiction story, please don't hate on the story but suggestions, corrections and constructive criticism is Always welcome. Thank you for finishing the first chapter and I will be uploading chapter two as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~ Chapter Two ~*~

Rings and Things

Draco woke the next morning and groaned. His head was pounding and his throat was throbbing, worst of all he didn't know where he was. He didn't open his eyes but he could tell he wasn't in his black silk sheets of Malfoy manor, these sheets were obviously satin and of a high quality but he was certainly not at home. Surprisingly though, he felt safe and comfortable. The bed he was on was soft and smelled of coconut, the sheets wrapped around his bare body was nothing more than comforting and comfortable. Rolling over he summoned his wand without opening his eyes. After curing his hangover he relaxed and almost fell asleep again, until he remembered what had happened last night. His eyes shot open as he looked around the semi-dark room. The curtains had been pulled shut to keep the light out but he could still make out the room. He got up and put his boxers back on while looking around, still trying to remember everything that had happened.

Soft sounds were coming from a closed door opposite him. Water splashing and someone humming along to a low radio could be heard. Draco opened the door and found himself in a huge bathroom. A marble shower in the corner was going and a radio played on the shelf. The entire bathroom was made of ivory and white marble to match the rest of the house. Black marble accented the floor in small rose shaped patters and rose twisting on the sink and large oval bathtub that was built into the wall. The shower turned off and a white hand reached out to grab a huge fluffy towel. Before Draco had time to turn away Rose stepped out of the shower covered only by the towel. She looked at him in surprise, obviously she had assumed he would either be still sleeping or would have left when he woke up. Draco looked her over in silence, seeing her for the first time while not in the dark or intoxicated. Her hair was shoulder length a dark auburn with almost gold overtones and was dripping wet. Her eyes were dark amber, almost brown, and one was a shade lighter than the other. She was average height coming up to about his shoulder and curvy. No one could deny that she was an hourglass figure, full breasts pushed against the towel when she breathed and her legs, from what he could see, were muscular but not overly so. He looked her down and then up, his eyes resting for a moment on her neck and breasts. Obviously he had been a little rougher than he normally would have been as bite marks blossomed on the skin of her neck and breast.

She was silent as Draco looked her over; she too had been slightly disoriented when she woke up held protectively by a strange man. She had managed to get out of bed without waking him up and had wandered into her bathroom to try to remember what had happened. Normally her one nightstand's didn't stick around for breakfast, they just got up while she was dressing and left, so she was slightly surprised when she opened the shower door to be met by the tall blond man with startling grey eyes. She took the moment while he studied her to in turn look at him. He was a little over six foot by her measurement, all learn muscle, grey piercing eyes and his hair was startlingly blond, almost white and tousled in an absolutely adorable fashion. He had a hard face and scars over his arms and torso, she remembered tracing them last night as she drifted off to sleep. His face was curious, almost puzzled as he looked at her.

The girl in front of him was not ugly by any means, she had a few things that weren't perfect but he found those abnormalities interesting. She had freckles everywhere and her grin was lopsided if he remembered correctly. She wasn't fat but she wasn't a stick like Ginny, who was all boney elbows and hard hips. Ginny; thinking about her made him stop his examinations and check the clock sitting on the counter. "Shit" he muttered. He was going to be late for breakfast with her. He looked back to Rose who was watching him warily. He walked over to her and kissed her softly, innocently. "May I use your shower?" he asked quietly. "Sure, you can stay as long as you like but I need to get to work soon." She said as she got another towel and showed him how to use the huge shower. "I have a meeting soon as well" said Draco taking the towel she offered him. She smiled up at him, her crooked half smile and he kissed her again.

As he showered he could hear her bustling about, going through her normal everyday routine. As the hot water helped clear his mind it fully sank in that he had just slept with a muggle. Half disgusted with himself and his intolerance for muggle alcohol half confused about how to proceed, he stepped out of the shower, dried off and dressed then went back into her room. He paused at the doorway and watched Rose. She was seated at the vanity and was applying her makeup. She wore a bra, a towel around her middle and her hair was tied back away from her heart shaped face. Sitting there she looked the embodiment of a woman to Draco; soft, concentrated, and beautiful. She had hidden the hickies skillfully with a string of pearls and cover-up so no one would notice them. He couldn't help himself; he came behind her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and turned around to wrap her arms around him. "Here" she said handing him a small note. "It's my phone number and address. If you're ever in the neighborhood or want to hang out, I'm always around." She offered. Draco took the piece of paper from her and pocketed it. "Then hopefully I will see you later, but right now I am late for a meeting." He said and kissed her again.

Rose watched him leave her room and heard the front door open and close. She sighed, he was a nice man, obviously good in bed and well off, but she never expected him to see her again. One night stands were one night stands after all. Besides, he was obviously a traveling businessman from what she had pieced together from her memories from the night before and would likely be out of town within the next few hours. She looked back at her mirror and went back to her makeup, best not to dwell on this and get to work.

Draco meanwhile apparated to the café where he was supposed to meet Ginny and walked in, Ginny was already seated with a glass of orange juice in front of her and a cold look on her face. Draco walked over and kissed her cheek hello. "You're late" she said coolly. "I overslept and I'm barely five minutes late" Draco said lightly sitting down. He signaled the waiter and ordered his usual omelet and coffee. "You smell differently" Ginny said suspiciously after Draco had finished with the waiter. "Hmm?" asked Draco not really paying attention as he opened the paper the waiter left for him. "You smell like coconuts, and why didn't you owl me last night?" Ginny asked. "I used my mother's shampoo by mistake; she left it there after she visited last week. And I was exhausted, work was hell yesterday. There was this issue with a Banshee and then my mother wanted me to come over so I flooed her " Draco lied easily knowing Ginny, who hated his mother as much as his mother hated Ginny, would not ask his mother if he was telling the truth. He smiled at her and went back to the paper, his mind wandering to ivory sheets and soft legs.

Ginny knew something was up; Draco had an unusual spring in his step this morning but she decided to let it go , today was special and she would not let her overly suspicious attitude get the better of her. Draco adored her and she was reasonably certain would do anything she asked to please her. Not to mention to her he was as devoted as a new puppy. Their food came and they stopped talking to eat. "Are you ready to go shopping?" Ginny asked unable to contain her excitement any longer. Draco looked up from the last of his omelet confused. Ginny saw his confusion and sighed. "Engagement ring shopping together? Remember? " she huffed impatient and annoyed. Draco mentally smacked his head, of course he forgot. Why would he remember something so… irrelevant? Honestly he thought the silver twisting roses around a medium diamond and magical snake of the traditional Malfoy family was quite good enough for Ginny. Ginny however hated the ring. When Draco had shown it to her she had almost cringed. She thought it was too blatantly Malfoy and the snake on the ring was magiced to slither through the roses and across the ring freaked Ginny out. He had pointed out that she was going to be becoming a Malfoy so the ring should fit her just fine but she had blatantly refused.

As soon as Draco was done Ginny practically dragged him to the door and out onto the street. It was overcast and the sky was the same color as Draco's eyes but Ginny was too busy marching down the street with Draco in tow to care. She was so excited to go ring shopping she hardly noticed the people staring at them as they speed walked down the streets. Finally she stopped to open the door to a small shop on the edge of town and pushed Draco in front of her and through the doors.

A bell chimed softly in the shop. All the walls were covered in small glass boxes displaying different jewelry. Draco suppressed a sigh, it had been torture getting Ginny to accept money from him and now she shopped like crazy. A small balding man with a greasy mustache came around a desk and bowed low. "Good morning madam, master, welcome to our humble store" He said still bowed low. "We have an appointment, under Malfoy." Ginny said somewhat smugly as the man's eyebrows rose dramatically at the name. "But of course. How did my eyes not capture the handsome Mr. Malfoy and his lovely bride-to-be Miss Weasley? We have a room prepared for you already! Follow me." Draco could tell that the man was a sleazebag and he took an immediate dislike to him. He immediately thought the man may be related to Professor Snape just based on the grease level.

The oily man led the way to a back area of the store devoted to large rooms comfortably furnished where people could take their time and examine the different pieces of jewelry. Their room was black and silver and three overstuffed chairs sat in a triangle around a small crystal table that held a towering stack of small black boxes. "Please let me know if you have any questions or if you need anything" The man said as they sat down. Ginny smiled and reached forward picking up a small black box and beginning to untie the ribbon.

Growing up with all her brothers Ginny had never really had nice things. Oh, she had newer things because she was the baby and the only girl of the family, but it was all still always second hand. Ginny had always wanted nice things, she dreamed of fine clothing and society. When she was younger she imagined someone coming to rescue her. To Ginny, Draco was her prince charming who had saved her at last. True, when they had first gotten together Ginny and Draco had only been doing it to get to Harry, she had been so hurt to have all her dreams shattered when he broke up with her she had wanted to get back at Harry desperately. They used each other, Draco was Ginny's fantasy and Ginny was Draco's pureblooded excuse to his mother.

Ginny opened the boxes one by one, examining the rings and either putting them on the "no" or "maybe" piles she had arranged. Draco watched her opening the ring boxes and realized how bored he was. If Rose was here…This would probably be a lot more entertaining… Draco thought. He immediately shook his head, Rose was a muggle and he needed to remember that. He needed to stop thinking about her soft hair, her creamy skin, her well sculpted legs and- Draco shook himself again. Enough, he needed to focus on Ginny, on her ring, on today, not his one night stand. He picked up a box and opened it to look at a large heart shaped diamond. He looked closer at the surface and noticed something moving he leaned in closer to look at it better and was surprised to see Rose's face staring back at him. She was smiling her lopsided grin and the wind was tousling her hair. He watched her for a moment almost smiling, before snapping the ring closed and passing it to Ginny with a shake of his head. Ginny put it on the "no" pile without asking why. Ginny was just pleased that Draco was engaging in the process and showing interest for once. She had no illusions about Draco, he was selfish and possessive and at times he could be very temperamental. He was aggressive, defensive, had an odd sense of humor and he was sometimes very difficult to be around. But she loved him anyway. She loved his smile and his eyes when he was reading, she loved how soft his hair was and all the things he bought her. She loved his house and she loved his money.

Draco refrained from opening any other boxes. He instead devoted his time to watching Ginny and either nodding his approval or shaking his head at her selections. She finally decided that she wanted a gold ring with a large diamond in the form of a rose that was magiced to bloom when she was feeling happy or content. Draco was slightly exasperated at her gaudy choice but decided that she was the one wearing it not him, so he shouldn't complain.

He dropped Ginny off at her apartment and went back to his own home. The Malfoy manor was cold and dark when he got it. Fireplaces had been lit but the dark and the emptiness consumed everything. His mother had moved out shortly after his father had been sent to Askaban stating that the house held too many memories and she couldn't deal with the constant reminders of Lucius. She instead had a rather large cottage build in the country where she cared for an ever growing garden of herbs, poisons, berries, flowers and magical ingredients.

Taking off his coat and throwing it at a waiting house elf he walked to his study and sat down at his desk. The room had been his fathers in years gone by and held a number of strange books, torture devices and bits of dark magic. Draco hadn't the heart to remove some of his father's favorite items but he had removed most of the devices and booby-traps that his father had left behind. His favorite part of the study was his desk and chair. The desk was dark mahogany with intricate spirals that moved according to some long lost pattern, the chair was black leather with silver studs on a mahogany stand. He had played on the chair as a young boy, even fallen asleep curled on the soft leather. His father had often taken him into the study as a child to teach him swordplay, magic and dueling. He had found a picture a few months ago at his mothers of Lucius asleep in this very chair, obviously worn out, with a sleeping baby Draco nestled in his arms. This chair held memories; he could feel them as he sat there with his eyes closed. Suddenly his mind turned to red hair, full hips and amber eyes; he hesitated, just for a moment, and then let his mind wander back to the night before.

He fingered the piece of paper in his pocket that held Rose's number and mulled it over. He knew his grandfather and occasionally his father had taken mistresses before. He knew that he and Ginny would be getting married, no matter what, and he knew that he had a growing desire for Rose. He thought for another minute or so before magicing a cellphone up. He muttered a few necessary spells to allow it to work in his house and on other magic areas and punched in Rose's number. He was being adventurous so he decided to do what his Muggle Studies class had taught him as "texting." The device was confusing at first but soon Draco got the hang of it.

"Hello Rose, this is Draco from the other night, I'm going to be in town for a few more days and was wondering if you would like to go to dinner sometime?"

He looked at the screen, flooing was so much easier. He hit the 'send' button and started in on his paper work. Ten minutes later his cellphone buzzed, he picked it up and spent five more minutes trying to figure out how to open the new message he had received. Finally he got it to open and read:

"I'd love to get dinner sometime; I work evenings though so it would have to be a late supper. I get off at nine tomorrow would that work?"

Draco fingered the note attached to his desk that reminded him he had dinner with Ginny at five the next evening. He thought for a moment then texted Rose back that he would pick her up at nine thirty the next evening. Double dating his fiancée and his new muggle mistress was going to be interesting, but he was up for the challenge just to see Rose again.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Chapter Three~*~

Double Trouble

Draco sat in his office at Gringotts Bank sorting through paperwork. It was a lazy late summer day and he was glad he had put a cooling charm on his office. Outside it was sweltering and humid and Draco had no envy for those who were wandering the streets of Diagon Alley. The goblins didn't mind or bother him much; they were much alike and knew that the last thing they both wanted was to be bothered with dealing with one another. At first the goblins had been reluctant to accept Draco as the CEO and had practically staged a rebellion, luckily though, Draco had been able to talk to their leader and after an hour or so of negotiation they had both walked away from the table at ease with one another. Not that Draco would be having any of them over for dinner or over to play a game of poker anytime soon, but they were at peace. Draco, they acknowledge, was in charge and did in fact have the last say in banking matters, but they also were able to express their opinions on the matters and they held control over the lower levels.

His office was simple and large. A few leather chairs sat in front of his glass and mahogany desk and a few black and white paintings sat on the walls next to the awards from the bank. He had a large window that overlooked the bustling streets of Diagon Alley and he enjoyed sitting at his desk watching the people run about. In September was his favorite time, where he would get to see thousands of children school shopping for Hogwarts which would remind him of his own times at Hogwarts. Not that all of them had been fun, but the first few years of his Hogwarts experience was defiantly some of the best times in his memory. From casting hexes on people from behind statues to ruling Slytherin; from raiding the kitchens at night with Crab and Goyle to the lessons he learned in class, he had, over all, loved Hogwarts.

Draco finished writing a letter to the Egyptian Government concerning a newly discovered pyramid and called Bill Weasley to his office. He had appointed Bill as the leader of a small group of elite curse breakers in the Egyptian lands and though Draco still held a deep dislike of Ron Weasley, he and Bill got along fairly well. As he waited he glanced around his room, he had come a long way after the war and he was proudly a self-made millionaire even without the Malfoy fortune. His eyes landed on the only picture on his desk, a wizard photo of him and Ginny. In the picture Ginny smiled smugly up at him her hair shining in the sun and her freckled face shone. The Draco in the photo had a forced smile fixed in place as he blinked in the too bright sun. Even to his own eyes he could tell his eyes were blank in the photo. Sighing he sank back into his chair and thought, his mind once again drifting back to soft laughs and cream colored skin.

A knock at the door broke him from his memories and he sat upright shaking his head to clear the thoughts from his mind. Bill Weasley walked into the room, tall and lanky like all Weasley's Bill's earing and leather gave him a rebellious look. He stood before the desk his hands clasped behind his back waiting for Draco to give him his new orders. They had a good work relationship, Bill did whatever Draco needed him to do and he was loyal, to a point. Out of all the Weasleys, Bill had the most potential in his work. He was the best curse breaker in all of England and he was extremely good at negotiating with people. The fact that he was married to Fluer was also a plus as she was a second cousin of his on his mother's side.

"Ginny sends her regards and asks that you and your wife come over for dinner next Saturday." Draco said as he sealed the letter with his and the banks crest without looking up. "How's she doing?" Bill enquired pleasantly. "She's well" said Draco. "Still annoying the bloody hell out of your mum?" Bill asked chuckling. Draco sat back in his chair wearily and let a small smile slip onto his lips. "I swear my mother has a heart of gold to let Ginny live after how much she's annoyed her. I keep testing her tea to make sure my mum hasn't poisoned her or vice versa." Bill laughed "My sister never has had the good fortune of being able to get along with those she takes a disliking to. She's got the Weasley stubbornness." Draco raised his eyebrows and shook his head slightly still smiling; stubbornness was the kindest word for Ginny's temper and attitude. He handed Bill the letter across his desk, Bill looked at the address on the letter and his face broke into a genuine smile. "I know you love Egypt" Draco said dryly looking at Bills overjoyed expression. Bill nodded "Is this the pyramid that the Goblins were talking about all this week? The one that's been lost for thousands of years and has gone all senile and weird and we've had trouble locating?" Draco nodded "The very same, I expect you to leave as soon as you are able." Draco barely had the words out before Bill with a hurried 'thanks!' had practically sprinted to the door.

At half past four Draco decided it was time to head home to get ready for dinner. He showered quickly and put on some nice black slacks, a black shirt and a black dinner jacket. He apperated to Ginny's and knocked on the door. He checked his watch; it was quarter to five. Ginny answered the door in a t-shirt and jeans. "Oh thank goodness you are here! I can't decide on what to wear, come help me?" She asked pulling him inside her apartment. He followed her reluctantly up the stairs to her bedroom where she had three outfits laying out. On her bed lay an orange sun dress, a black evening dress and some sort of flowing purple thing. "Black "said Draco leaning against the door frame. Ginny ignored him "I can decide at all" she said holding up the purple dress then the orange one. "Black" repeated Draco dryly. Ginny thought for a moment. "Out for a second" Ginny ordered shooing him out of her room and into the hall. Draco sighed and went to her living room to sit down. Twenty minutes later Ginny came out of the bedroom with the orange sun dress on and a black shawl wrapped around her slim shoulders. Draco nearly cringed, it clashed terribly with her hair which she had decided to leave long, and the black strappy heels she wore would have matched the black dress much better. "What do you think?" She asked giving a twirl. "You look great. Are you ready?" asked Draco getting up and heading towards the door. Ginny followed obviously disappointed and disgruntled that Draco had not praised her appearance. Draco had his car waiting out front and opened the door for Ginny who got in without a word. The drive to the restaurant passed in silence and relative peace.

They reached the restaurant and Draco handed the keys to a parking valet and helped Ginny out. They were dinning at an Italian restaurant tonight with much expense to Draco. Ginny loved going out and making appearances in public, she loved the glamor and the lights. Draco preferred smaller restaurant, expensive yes, but not a show case like the places Ginny liked. But if Ginny liked it, Draco would put up with it.

Ginny took his arm as they walked into the restaurant; she smiled and waved to a few people as they were led to their table. "Did you know that Lavender Brown was seen with Blaise the other week?" She inquired in a low gossipy tone so only Draco could hear her. "I'm really not surprised, Blaise has been with many women over the years, just because she was in Gryffindor doesn't mean she's off limits." Draco said dryly pulling out the seat for Ginny to sit in. "You know you really should talk to him about settling down, his playboy reputation can't last forever." Ginny said seriously. Draco looked up from his menu. "Since when did you become so interested in my best friends life?" He asked. Ginny shrugged "Well, you're settling down with me so I thought it would be nice if he settled down with a good girl and got married as well. We could have them over for dinner and I could have someone to talk to when you go over to his place since you'll be bringing me along." Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise; Ginny had another thing coming if she thought she was going to tag along to Blaise's after their marriage. The boys had been friends since childhood, rivals at times even. They had raced brooms, fought over girls, drank together, dueled each other and defended each other. They had been together through their initiation as Death Eaters, strengthened each other when they were tortured; they alone knew the pain and suffering of their families. Ginny most certainly was important to Draco, he was marrying her after all, but Blaise and he had a bond that was unique and sacred, Ginny would defiantly not be intruding on their time together. Besides, there was no way on this Earth that Blaise would willingly give up his reputation as party animal so soon, he was enjoying life to the best of his ability and did not want to stop. He had happily jumped into Draco's recently vacated top wizard playboy role and had been featured twice as Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor. He was determined to beat Draco's record of being featured six times and it was a running joke amongst them and their friends.

The rest of dinner went well; Ginny chatted on and on about different people and their lives, complained about work at St. Mungo's and occasionally made comments about couples she knew sitting nearby. Draco smiled and indulged her, nodding and making small comments here and there to appease her. Draco had found out early in their relationship that it was always best to smile and nod because Ginny was not the type of girl to back down if corrected. Even if she was wrong and could see she was indeed wrong she would fight with you until the bitter end. Draco supposed this was a bad habit brought on by her numerous brothers and tried his best to ignore it.

By the end of dinner Draco was bored, Ginny rarely asked questions about his life and when she did they were snide and if she brought up his mother they were sure to end up arguing. Draco didn't mind that Ginny didn't really care about his everyday life, to him it was rather dull and he wouldn't want to hear about Goblin's acting up or the hassle with the Indian government officials about the rights to a cursed treasure cave. Still, he would have liked to discus with her other things, business deals he had thought were funny, the joke Bill had told him about banshees the other day, maybe even discuss his father's situation in Azkaban and what he was doing to try and get him out. But Ginny didn't want to hear those things and Draco kept quiet. Instead he began picturing his date with Rose, he couldn't imagine what she would wear or how she would act but he could picture her lopsided smile, her gentleness. Perhaps she would ask him to order for her if she was unsure of the restaurant; he pictured her delighted smile when he ordered something she loved. He imagined her pink lips curving up and her white little hands reaching for his across the table. He imagined many other things he and Rose could do in the future, picnics, Sunday brunches perhaps he would even introduce her to the idea of travel, go to Paris for a weekend. Draco's mind carried him far away from the Italian restaurant and Ginny's tedious conversation and onto a happier place.

After dinner Draco helped Ginny up, helped her with her shawl, opened the doors for her and helped her into the car. Ginny was still prattling away about some nurse who had been getting on her nerves by not pulling her weight but Draco had tuned her out. It was already getting close to eight and he wanted to get home to get ready before his date with Rose; freshen up and change clothing before seeing her.

When they reached Ginny's apartment Draco parked and got up to get out of the car to help Ginny out but she stopped him with a hang on his arm. Her nails were painted Coral and clashed with her dress but her skin was white and creamy. She had little to no freckles anymore; she had long since started magicing them away to make her complexion smooth and flawless. Draco looked up at his fiancé and she smiled her perfect smile. He noticed how her teeth were perfectly aligned and brilliantly white and how her lips seemed too thin for her face. How her brown eyes seemed to sparkle in the light but were solid brown, not very lively and slightly boring. How her face seemed one-dimensional and somewhat shallow. "Stay the night with me?" Ginny asked in a low voice, hesitant and unsure of herself. Draco looked away for a moment; this was his fiancé after all. "Draco?" Ginny asked adding a tone of pleading. He looked back at her. Her eyes were solid brown but they were like pools of molten chocolate, she may have been self-centered but she meant well, her skin may have lost its character but she was still flawless. Looking at her he saw the woman he was going to marry. Then the moment ended. Draco blinked and realized he had been leaning towards her; he paused then kissed her lightly on the lips. "I can't darling, not tonight" he said trying to lace his words with regret. Ginny sank back in her seat obviously upset. "I have a meeting tomorrow morning with the Prime Minister and I need to be in bed early" he said trying to sooth her mood. She glared at him "Always work no time for me" she hissed at him "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow" She got out of the car and slammed the door. "Ginny! Ginny will you listen to me?" Draco called getting out of the car and following her up the steps to her front door. "No! I'm tired of coming in second for everything Draco! Second to your mother, second to work! I'm sick of it!" she snapped rummaging for her key in her purse. Draco grabbed her hands and gently turned her chin so she was looking at him. "I'm sorry Ginny… I really am. I'll make it up to you alright?" He said softly. Ginny searched his face for a moment then sighed. "Fine, whatever, just go. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." She said but Draco knew she had forgiven him. He kissed her cheek and gave her a hug goodbye then went back to his car. She waved from the window to let him know she was safe and he drove away back to Malfoy Manor to get ready for his other date.

It was quarter to nine when he got back to the Manor and he glanced at the grandfather clock in the entry way nervously. Hurrying upstairs he changed and looked himself over in the mirror. He had brushed his hair out of his face and a dinner jacket and matching pants lay over a pinstriped black stripped shirt with a tie. He looked all Muggle business as he looked himself over in the mirror. But he was supposed to be looking more like he just got off work not like he was going to a meeting. He tossed the tie aside, took off the jacket and unbuttoned the first button of his shirt. He tousled his hair instead of having it slicked back or brushed away from his face and looked at himself again. Now he looked more like a businessman going out after a day's work. He checked the clock, nine on the dot. Swearing Draco hurried downstairs and into the garage. Picking up his favorite car (a Porsche 918 Spyder) Draco hopped in and drove into Muggle London.

It was roughly nine twenty two when Draco pulled up outside Rose's apartment building. He could see her lights on and her shadows and she moved about the flat. Smiling he got out and walked up the steps into her apartment building, at first he was unsure of what floor she was but then he remembered and knocked on the door. He could hear music loud and aggressive from behind the door and he could hear her bustling around coming to open the door.

Rose opened the door and surprise met surprise when she and Draco saw each other. Rose stood looking up at a tousled haired angel of masculine glory confused as to what a person like that was going at her flat. Draco looked down on a small curvy red head with paint on her nose and hands, her cheeks were flushed a perfect pink and her hair was piled on her head in curly mess. Rose was obviously startled to see him from her wide eyes and confused lips. She kicked something off to the side of the door and the music stopped. They looked at each other uncertainly "Can I help you?" she ventured after an awkward moment. "I'm Draco? We had a date for dinner?" Draco said uncertainly. Rose's mouth formed a small 'o' and her eyes lit up with recognition and then an embarrassed blush hit her face. "Oh! Oh... um… Come in?" she asked stepping aside to let Draco into her flat. Draco walked in and looked around. A large canvas cloth had been laid out on the floor and an easel with a painting sat in the middle. "Draco" Rose said closing the door and turning to him. "I am really, really sorry, I must have lost track of time, I was just working on a project for my class and got caught up" she explained obviously embarrassed at forgetting their date. She was wearing a lose white shirt that came down to her thighs and if she hadn't put a hand on her hip and pulled the shirt up slightly to reveal black short shorts, it would have looked as if she was wearing nothing but the shirt. Which Draco would have been more than alright with. She ran a hand over her forehead in obvious distress at her lack of ability to remember things and left a blue streak of paint behind. Draco smiled; she was cute when she was flustered. "Would you like to reschedule?" he asked gently. Rose looked surprised, "I can be ready in ten minutes if you don't mind waiting" she said hurriedly whipping her hands on her shirt and looking around. "I don't mind waiting" Draco said smiling down at her again. She smiled back a little uncertainly "Alright…. Be back in ten minutes, there's TV and some drinks in the fridge if you're thirsty and please excuse the mess" she said gesturing around the room and at her painting supplies.

Ten minutes later on the dot Rose exited her bedroom. She wore black slacks and a scoop neck dark forest green silk shirt with an open back. Her hair, wet from a quick shower, was pinned up with small pearl clips, she looked taller and Draco noticed that she was wearing black stiletto heels. She smiled at him picked up a black shawl and walked over, he offered her his arm and then left the apartment with Rose pausing only to lock the door with her skeleton key and drop it into her black handbag.

Draco took her to a nice upscale restaurant Blaise had told him about earlier. It offered a little bit of everything so he was sure Rose would be able to find something she liked, plus Blaise said the crème brulee was to die for. The restaurant was upscale but small and private; Draco hadn't wanted to take her someplace totally out of the average businessman's budget. There were candles and soft piano music was playing as they walked in, a polite older waiter took them to a private table next to a low wall of flowers. Draco could tell Rose was enchanted with the place from the way her eyes lit up and lingered on the table, flowers and candles. He pulled her chair out for her and she murmured her thanks as they sat down. True to Blaise's praise the restaurant was lovely and had a wide selection of food. When the waiter came back with fresh bread and pressed butter Draco ordered them some wine and a soup as an appetizer as they looked over the rest of the menu. Rose decided to try a seafood dish and Draco ordered a smaller portion of steak with a type of exotic sauce, which was also recommended by Blaise.

By the end of the meal Rose and Draco were locked in a conversation dealing with the economy. Draco was once again surprised Rose was so eager to talk about things that actually interested him. While he found the muggle world and the wizarding world to have unique differences, most of their current situations were very similar.

They paused in their conversation to order dessert and Rose took the opportunity to reach across the table and gently take him hand in hers. Draco looked down at their hands intertwined for a moment; Rose's hand was small and freckled, they seemed almost childlike in his and her nails were clear and well-shaped. She wore a single ring on her left hand and a silver bracelet with six charms on her right hand. He traced her arm up to her shoulder across her clavicle and up to her face. Her head was tilted to the side, a few of her curls had fallen out and were resting on her neck, her eyes were on their hands and a small smile danced on her lips. "Thank you" she said softly not looking up from their hands. "It's been a long time since I went out like this" her eyes found his and she flashed her lopsided grin. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, I was waiting all day to see you" Draco said surprised at the truthfulness of his statement. Rose squeezed Draco's hand briefly "I like your company Draco. You're much more opinionated and down to earth then most of the men I've met. You also are fun which is a wonderful combination." She glanced down at their hands again and paused. "I'm glad I got to see you again" she said. Draco felt himself smiling back at her; he rarely got complements like that. Sure he got the complements about his looks, his success, his fiancée and his money but to have someone complement Draco Malfoy's personality was almost unheard of. Ginny had never called him fun or told him she enjoyed hearing his opinions and it was a nice change.

When their dessert came Rose let his hand go and thanked the waiter and gave him one of her smiles. Dessert was a fun matter; Rose insisted he try the Swiss chocolate mint mousse which led to her offering him her spoon which ended up with mousse getting on his nose as well as his mouth making Rose laugh as she tried to help him. Draco insisted in turn that she try his Crème Brulee and that ended up mostly in Rose's mouth with only a small part dripping down onto Rose's chest making them both laugh. The couples at the other tables didn't mind them laughing, a few seeing what had happened themselves had laughed along with them. The waiter was kind enough to bring a few extra napkins and even he was smiling at them.

The ride back to Rose's was filled with Rose attempting to teach Draco some muggle song's on the radio, a rather unsuccessful endeavor but they both had fun which was what mattered. As Draco walked Rose back up to her flat he realized that he had actually had more fun of this date then even he had expected. They had laughed, argued about the country, spilled desserts on one another, toasted to random events, held hands and all in all, had an absolutely wonderful date. It hadn't been extreme or intensely sexual, they had gotten to know one and other and Draco liked what he was learning.

Rose opened the door to her flat and invited him in, asking him once again to excuse the mess. While Rose went to put her shoes away and her shawl Draco took the opportunity to walk over to her easel and examine her painting. It was autumn in her painting, a small country lane wandered lazily between trees with colors of fire. Bright red, gold and purples shone from browns and deep greens of the trees. Draco was surprised; while only part of the painting was finished it looked remarkable even to his standards. He heard Rose coming back and walked back to the couch and sat down. Rose came back into the room and smiled at him "Like the painting?" she asked coyly not at all fooled by his seemingly effortless lounging on her couch and his innocent 'I've been here the whole while' look. "It's good so far. I really like the colors" Draco said honestly. Rose explained it was a still life class she was taking over the summer for fun as she made them coffee. Draco was no expert on muggle art but he did admire the skill and the talent Rose had. "So, Draco, tell me a little more about yourself. I know you're 24, you come from old money, and you're a business man of some sort, judging by your car either banking or marketing. You don't really get out a lot because you don't know much about TV, sports, music or anything else other than economics and politics and you like art or my attempts at it." She said sitting down and handing him a mug of coffee. "What's your family like?" She asked cocking her head to one side and watching him curiously. Draco looked down at the mug of coffee wondering how to tell her or what to tell her, the mug was crème colored with blue vines around the rim a sharp contrast to the black swirling liquid. Draco swirled his coffee for a moment and then looked back up at Rose. Her amber eyes shone at him and her face was soft as if she realized family was a touchy subject. "We don't have to talk about that" She said with a smile reaching out to take Draco's hand. "It's alright" Draco said. "My mother and father come from old respected powerful families. I don't have any siblings the closest thing I have is a few cousins who live in France" He started; he decided it was safe to talk about it with her; she was just a muggle after all, who would she tell even if she did know? "I went to a private school since I was thirteen until I was twenty and then got into banking. My mother is a very proud and very polite. My father… isn't around right now. That's pretty much it… How about you? What's your family like?" He asked not wanting to dwell too long on his family. Rose either noticed he wanted to keep away from getting in too deep about his family or was distracted by his question because she answered almost immediately. "Let's see, my older sister and I grew up all over the place, my dad moved a lot because he was in the military when I was younger. He now owns a construction company. My older sister is in her thirties; she has two kids and is married to a high school teacher. My mother left my father when I was about ten, she's a religious zealous her and her new husband have two children. I don't get along with one of their children but the younger one is adorable. When I was twenty my dad gave me this flat as a birthday gift and I've been here working nights and going to college for the past two years."

They chatted like that for hours, questions passing back and forth about interests, desires, wishes and dreams and they would have remained talking even later if Rose hadn't looked at the clock and sighed "Draco, sweetie it's quarter past two… I really should be turning in soon I have class tomorrow and then work at eight" she said regretfully. Draco stood up and stretched while Rose went to put their coffee mugs in the kitchen. "I had a lovely time tonight Draco" Rose said as she walked him to the door. "I had a good time with you as well, would you mind if I called on you again sometime?" Draco asked turning to her as she held the door open for him. "Of course not, you're welcome to stop by, call or text me any time you'd like" She said smiling her crooked smile. Rose played with the door handle for a moment before standing on her tiptoes and kissing Draco straight on the lips. Draco was surprised at her sudden action and his hands went automatically to her waist and neck. It was their first kiss together sober and it was tentative and searching. Her full lips pressed against his and he couldn't help but run his tongue over her lips. She responded by nibbling on his bottom lip making him pull her closer to him as his hand on her waist wandered lower. She pulled back blushing as if she was second guessing her bold actions but Draco leaned in again and captured her mouth. When they broke apart again both their eyes had darkened and Draco's bottom lip had several teeth marks. Rose gave Draco a naughty smirk and pulled him by his belt back into the apartment closing the door behind them with a definitive snap.

An hour or so later Draco and Rose lay tangled together in Rose's bed, Draco was extremely satisfied and Rose had fallen asleep and was breathing deeply. Draco traced her shoulders and ran his fingers through her hair as she lay nestled against him. As he drifted off into an easy sleep he realized he hadn't been bothered by his usual nightmares when he was with Rose. He smiled as Rose mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled even closer to him, once again he fell asleep content and comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Chapter Four ~*~

Tea Parties and Magic

Draco awoke the next morning to Rose scrambling out of bed with a string of curse words; she got tangled in the sheets however and fell gracelessly out of bed and onto the floor. Draco rolled over so he could lean over the side of the bed to look down at her. She was losing the battle with the sheets. "Rose" he said calmly smiling; she didn't pay attention. "Rose" he said a little louder. She paused enough to look up at him "Yes?" she asked innocently. "What are you doing?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows to see her better. "I'm going to be late for school" She huffed still vainly trying to unwrap the sheets from around her legs. Draco looked at the clock; he still had several hours before he had to be to work. "Want me to give you a lift? It's a dangerous town out there for someone who can't even get out of bed and I hear colleges can be pretty sketchy" He teased. "Only if you're going to pick me up after school at 4 and save me from the walk home" Rose countered sticking her tongue out childishly at Draco. Draco blinked. In front of him was a muggle woman, wrapped partially in sheets with disheveled curly hair and sparking eyes sticking out her tongue at him and acting like a three year old. He was more hung up on the fact that a woman had just stuck her tongue out at him. He did something then his ancestors would have rolled over in their graves if they had seen him do, he stuck his tongue out back at her. She in turn slugged him with a pillow sending him reeling back. It was war.

One furious scuffle later Rose was really late and was attempting to get dressed; Draco, on the other hand, was doing his best to not let her get dressed. He was distracting her with everything from questions to nibbling on her neck and leading her back to the bed to make out. Rose finally was able to get loose from his roaming hands and lips to slip into a pair of jeans and a tank-top. Laughing as he chased her down the hall she grabbed her backpack and slipped into her flip-flops. Defeated, Draco flopped gracefully onto her couch. "Real men don't pout" Rose sang at him fixing her hair into a ponytail in the mirror next to the door. Draco stuck out his bottom lip and pouted and Rose laughed. Walking over to the kitchen she rummaged around grabbing a few things. "I'll be home around four if you'd like to see me I have off tonight. Feel free to stay as long as you like; my home is your home. Lock up before you leave though." She said handing him a plate with a cinnamon roll and a cup of coffee. "I'll see what I can do" he promised with a smile. Rose leaned down and kissed him before straightening up and leaving. Draco watched from the window as she pulled out of her parking spot in her green jetta and sped away.

Munching on his breakfast Draco wandered to the kitchen and spied her date book lying open on the marble breakfast nook next to the bananas. Absently he flipped through it wondering what Rose did with her spare time. Wednesdays and Thursdays she had off and every Wednesday she volunteered at the local muggle hospital. She had an exercise class on Tuesday mornings and she worked the rest of the days and every other week she volunteered at what Draco supposed was a shelter for animals judging by its name;"Fluffy's Second Home for Animals." Sunday morning she had breakfast with her mother and in the evening she went to her fathers for dinner. Occasionally an entry such as "knitting club" or "babysitting" would pop up but mainly it was all very uniform. He envied her set schedule slightly, her life seemed to be in order and she was very much in control of everything.

After finishing up breakfast and putting his mug in the sink Draco wandered around Rose's apartment fully taking in the apartment for the first time.

Her theme was black and white mainly; her chairs were of the finest doeskin leather and all the floors were hardwood ebony. Her kitchen had black marble counter tops and white cupboards. Even her dishes were black and white Draco noticed. Her flat had six rooms, four if you considered the living room and kitchen connected. She had her bedroom and the bathroom as well as a small study she had turned into an art studio with a beautiful view over the city from a large bay window. The last room was larger than her art room and Draco was surprised when he opened the door. There was a fireplace in one corner but the rest of the walls (and part of the floor) were covered in books. Large ebony bookcases towered to the ceiling and Draco had a hard time imagining how many books there actually were. Hermione Granger would have been in heaven. He found each book case was organized neatly by alphabetical order in sections. He wondered at the time she spent collecting, taking care of and even restoring the books.

Finally he left the library and went to his own home to change and go to work. Once there he didn't mind working very much and everything was going according to his everyday routine until Ginny showed up in a foul mood. He looked up surprised as she entered his office with a loud click of heels. She stood in a cream box neck dress and dark blue heels. Dark blue gloves covered her long hands and she carried a cream wide brimmed hat with a navy blue bow. "Well" She demanded obviously impatient and unhappy. He got up to move around the desk and kiss her cheek 'hello.' "Well what darling?" He asked cautiously. She rolled her eyes and huffed "Tea with your mother of course, it is Tuesday after all isn't it? Not like you'd let me forget a meeting with your oh so lovely mother." Draco mentally banged his head against a wall. Tea with his mother. Of course. He had totally forgotten in the rush of paperwork and his distracted mind. Normally he would have several glasses of fire whiskey to loosen him up before entering his mother's house with his fiery fiancée, it made dealing with their bickering and their snide comments much more bearable but it seemed he would have to forgo that pleasure today. "Yes darling of course, I was just finishing this paper and then I was going to floo you" he said smoothly taking her arm and leading her to the fireplace. From the stiff way she held his arm he could tell she was still upset. "I'm sorry I've been so absorbed at work lately" he said to her seriously as they reached the fireplace, stopping her to look into her pale face. She looked up into the light grey eyes of Draco and sighed, there was no way to stay angry at him, she knew he meant what he said and she knew he loved her. He was marrying her right? She smiled up at him and kisses his lips; a chaste, soft, happy kiss. "All is forgiven darling; now let's go see your mum and get this over with" She said smiling he nodded and flooed them to his mother's country cottage.

Perhaps cottage was used lightly in this case. Some of the outbuildings looked like cottages but in reality it was a sprawling mansion a little smaller than the actual Malfoy Manor. Ginny hated that his mother insisted on calling it a cottage. They exited the study where they had arrived and went out the open French doors to meet Mrs. Malfoy on the sun deck.

Narcissus Malfoy stood looking absently at a climbing rose blush, gently touching one of the pink petals. Her brow was creased as if she was thinking hard but when she turned to her only son and her future daughter in-law her face was smooth and smiling. "Draco! Sweetheart!" She greeted holding her arms out to him for a hug. "Hello mother" he said, his voice slightly muffled by her shoulder as he was dragged into a hug. She held him back at arm's length and examined him. He was tall and his pointed nose, chiseled jaw and fine silvery hair reminded her so very much of her Lucius. After looking him over and determining he was healthy and well she turned and politely, if not stiffly, offered her hand to Ginny. "Geneva" She greeted coolly. "Mrs. Malfoy" Ginny back tersely her eyes flaming as she took the older woman's hand.

They all sat down at the small round table on the deck and a house elf began pouring the tea while another began to place plates of cookies and pies on the table. Narcissus Malfoy was beautiful by anyone's standard, her long flowing blonde hair and slim figure added to her regal height and the manner in which she carried herself led her to be a very imposing woman. Next to her any other woman would pale in comparison in educate and grace and Ginny was very aware of the fact that next to Narcissus she looked seemed like an overgrown weed.

Polite conversation followed, mainly between Draco and his mother as Narcissus liked to pretend that Ginny didn't exist unless Draco forced her to acknowledge her. While his mother was polite and outwardly very charming Draco knew his mother despised his engagement to her. At first he had believed it was because of Ginny's family and their situation in life, however; when he brought that opinion to Narcissus during one of their talks she had snorted into her tea. A tea-snorting Narcissus was unheard of and Draco had been rather worried but Narcissus had calmly placed her teacup down and wiped her mouth on the napkin. Looking at him seriously she explained that it was not Ginny's heritage (as she was after all a pureblood) or her family (as Narcissus was willing to let bygones be bygones) but Ginny's manner that offended Narcissus. Narcissus did not like Ginny's personality (which she compared to that of a mentally challenged Doxy) or her ability to be civil (as she had a way of slipping in snide comments whenever she could even in front of the Malfoy Matriarch) She disliked Ginny's lack of respect the most however and did not tolerate it very well.

"Your father sent a letter the other day" Mrs. Malfoy was saying pleasantly. "What did father have to say?" Draco asked his voice calm but his eyes showed his concern as he met his mother's eyes. "He's doing well, he's not complaining about his situation but I can tell it's draining him. He sends his best wishes to you and wanted me to tell you he will be sending a letter to you within the week or so." Draco nodded, "how is his health?" he asked. Narcissus sighed "He insists he's well but from the condition of where he's staying I really don't know." Ginny put her glass forcefully down on the table; she couldn't stand this talk. "He's in Askaban not some vacation in Africa" she snapped. Mrs. Malfoy stiffened and her eyes went from her normal grey-blue to pieces of steel. Slowly she turned her head to face Ginny, "Thank you Ms. Weasley I am well aware of where my husband is." Her voice was deadly calm which should have been enough warning for Ginny but her tongue often worked faster than her mind. "Well I think you need to remember why he is there, Narcissus." She said coldly taking another cake from a tray.

Draco's mouth nearly fell open at Ginny's outburst; no one dared to speak to his mother that way. Narcissus was a patient woman and had excellent control of her temper, but bring up her husband or disrespect her family and by the end of it you'd have rather gone and played with Hagrid's blast-ended Skrewts naked. Narcissus sat still for a moment as Ginny munched on her cake then she slowly rose from the table and motioned for the house elves to clear away the tea things. Ginny looked up at Draco a smug expression on her face which faltered when she saw his shocked expression, briefly she considered that she may have crossed a line but instead she raised an eyebrow at him daring him to correct her. Narcissus regally walked away from the table without so much as a goodbye and walked towards her garden. Draco sent a scowl Ginny's way which said clearly "we'll talk later" and hurried after his mother catching up to her after she had entered the covered walkway.

Ginny watched Narcissus leave the table and Draco hurry after his mother, as always. She sighed and put down the leftovers of her cake. Perhaps she had gone too far with the jabs about Luscious but really what had they expected? The Malfoy's and the rest of the death eaters were responsible for the death of Dumbledor, the death of so many others and the torture of her friends. Did they expect her to openly welcome conversations about the man who had once slipped her You-Know-Who's diary? Who was responsible for creating the problems Harry had which had driven them apart? Though Draco rarely talked about his father she knew he must have been terrible to live with and she hated that Draco defended him so easily. She sat back in her chair angrily, no matter what Draco said she would not back down on this. She was right and she knew it and nothing he said would change her mind.

"She is no longer welcome in my home Draco" Narcissus said coldly as she stopped to admire a hanging rose well hidden by hedges from her son's terrible fiancée. "Mother… she didn't mean what she said" Draco said softly but his words sounded empty and without conviction to even his own ears. They both knew Ginny meant every word she said and had no intention of taking anything back. "Draco" Narcissus sighed as she turned to him "I have tolerated that woman because I truly hoped she would make you happy. Yet any person who cares so little for the family of the person she intends to marry does not really love her intended. Before your father and I were married I had to put up with his family, and him with mine, we didn't always see eye to eye. He hated my sisters and my aunt and sisters hated him back. For my part, I hated his father and his grandfather and mother were not fond of me. We, however, tolerated each other and were pleasant and kind to one other. We understood family doesn't always get along but family is the most important thing we have in life. Your future bride is rude and arrogant, how can you accept her when she holds such contempt for our ways and our family?" Narcissus was pleading with him and Draco could understand her point. Malfoy's are a very loyal family to one another; the age old saying 'blood is thicker than water' is pretty much the Malfoy's unspoken family motto and Draco ws no exception to abiding by this. "I'm sorry mother" he said hanging his head, deeply ashamed of Ginny's disrespect to the family and to his mother. Narcissus tilted his chin up her eyes softening "She will never truly be a Malfoy if you marry her Draco. She does not care for the family or traditions you must see that. If not you must at least see her contempt for me and your father." Draco took his mother's words in and realized there was no way to deny his mother's honesty. "I miss your father very very much, as I'm sure you do as well. Ginny will never understand what our family is or why we have made the choices we have made. Please take my words into consideration" she said softly. Draco could only hug her and promise he would take some time to think about it, but he knew her words rang true.

Narcissus refused to go back and wish farewell to Ginny so she and Draco said farewell in the garden and then Draco went back to the house. Ginny was waiting in the study next to the fireplace, when she saw Draco she smiled and stood up but Draco marched paste her grabbing her arm and dragged her into the fireplace ordering the address of her flat.

"What is your problem?" Ginny snapped yanking her arm out of Draco's rough grasp and stepping into her living room. "My problem? My problem?!" Draco asked seething. "Yes, what is your problem?" Ginny asked again tossing her hat gloves and purse on an overstuffed purple armchair and rounding on him. "My problem is you insulted my mother and my family to not only my mother but to me as well. Do you have any idea the strain my mother and I are under with my father locked away? Do you have any idea what she goes through every day?" Draco knew he was shouting but he didn't care, his cold fury was boiling and he didn't want to quell it this time. "Your family tried to kill me and all my friends might I remind you of that. Your father nearly killed me, your mother helped in the attack on Hogwarts and you let all the Deatheaters into our castle in the first place!" snapped Ginny poking Draco in the chest. Draco looked at her his eyes losing their fire and their passion to be replaced with a look of pure loathing. Ginny took a startled step backwards covering her mouth as she realized what she had said and. He stiffened and his eyes changed from light grey to dark slits of coal. "Draco- I'm so sorry I-" Ginny started but didn't get to finish because Draco apperated away.

Draco looked at the clock in the manor, it was four thirty, Rose should be back at her flat and in all honesty he really didn't want to be around anything or anyone who knew his family or his past. Ginny's words had hit a sensitive nerve with him and had broken and unspoken agreement never to talk about the war or the happenings involving his family. Without thinking he apperated to her flat and arrived just inside her living room. Before Draco had a moment to collect himself Rose rounded the corner and looked up from her armful of papers to meet his eyes. Several things happened all at once; Draco reached out to steady Rose, Rose screamed, papers went everywhere and Rose ended up falling back on her bum in surprise.

Rose sat on her floor in shock; she was sure she had locked the door behind her when she had come home earlier, so what was Draco doing inside her flat? "The door wasn't closed all the way, I knocked and it just kind of opened so I let myself in" Draco said easily noticing the confusion and suspicion in Rose's eyes as she looked up at him. He was praying she bought his lie; it was stupid and careless of him to apperate into a muggle home without even trying to cover it up. He could have apperated down the street, in front of her flat's door anywhere but her living room! She took the hand he offered her to help her up and got back on her feet. Brushing herself off she smiled at Draco trustingly "I'm an air brain, I totally forget things like that all the time" she said starting to pick up papers. "Sorry I startled you" Draco said quietly helping her pick up the scattered papers. "Oh it's okay, I'm just glad to see you again, how was your day?" Rose asked taking the papers from Draco and putting them on an end table. "It was fine" Draco lied again smoothly. Rose looked at him carefully then ordered "Couch now." She pushed Draco along and sat him down on the couch. "Wait here" she said to the confused Draco and marched off to the kitchen.

Several seconds later they both had steaming mugs of tea with lemon and honey. "Talk to me, what happened today to upset you so much?" She asked getting comfortable on the opposite side of the couch. Draco looked up surprised and considered her for a moment before looking back at his tea. She was a muggle, no one knew her. It would be safe to talk to her. "Would you like to hear about my family?" he asked quietly. She reached out and took his free hand with a small smile and Draco began to tell her.


End file.
